The Stay at the Mansion
by The-Realm-Keeper
Summary: Jerome and the gang are invited to stay in Lloyd's mansion and things get crazy. I own nothing in this story just some of the plot Lloyd and The Realm Keeper PLZ read this story
1. Season:0 Episode:Pilot Jello Prank

_**Characters**_

Jerome Sabrina Sophia Zachary Aliza Faith Jade Vannessa Abdul Madi Katy Dayanni Lloyd Kevin Rose Imoney Ayanna Fats Jason

And Normal Black is 3rd Person omniscient

Season 1:Episode:Pilot-#Jello Prank

As our New guest walks in the camera pans on our host Lloyd Wayne who greets Her ladies And gentlemen Aliza !

**Aliza:I'm So excited to see all of my friends again in the mansion**

**Faith & Katy:OMG Aliza!**

**Lloyd:Alrighty girls. Are you ready to give her the tour**

**All:YES!**

Faith Begins the tour with the Billiards Room

**Faith:This was the ideal spot to start. It's the best hang out place we've had plenty of tournaments here Monopoly Chess Air Hockey Etc.**

"Jerome hey were just taking Aliza On the tour" Katy says "Great Dinners in an hour Burgers for Dinner" He responds "Anyway on with the tour"

Time change:8:45

At the table everyone was getting familiar with Aliza "So Aliza" Jerome said "you up for a Game of Truth or Dare Later it's the best thing to play around here" "NO" Sabrina yells " I'm going to sleep Early No WAY NO HOW ARE YOU GONNA GET ME OUTTA THAT ROOM"

**Sabrina:See the reason I don't wanna play is because last time someone *Cough Sophia Cough* Dared Jerome to kiss me Didn't end up well for him**

"Sure I'll play" Aliza says "But nothing TO dirty" "BUT" "just PROMISE" "PROMISE" Jerome said walking off with Zach "Dude What are you gonna do" "Nothin"

**Jerome:Since Faith was really fast with the tour me and Aliza made a deal who ever could get Sophia and Zach together first would win 5k from Lloyd and he Approved. THIS. IS. GOING. TO. BE. BIG**

Time change:Time:9:55

"At 10:05 Sharp we meet up here Aka the Game room and we start the game and at twelve any dare that requires us to move around will be done" After that Sabrina takes over "The rules are the bottle is spun who ever spun the bottle has to give the person it lands on their T or D

dares must be appropriate dares such as listed" She pulls out a list and goes over it (Stopping while I'm ahead) "But dares such as taking a shirt off is Or a Kiss on the cheek NOT ME is allowed

**Sophia:I was really looking forward to getting Jerome to Try Kiss Sabrina Again**

**Sabrina:FAT CHANCE SOPHIA**

"Now Whos Going First" The Bottle stats to spin and it lands on Sophia "Since Jerome Spun the bottle he gets to choose Sophia's Truth or her Dare" "I chose D.A.R.E."

**Jerome:I feel bad I shouldn't give her anything to bad straight away so**

"Sophia I dare you to hug Zach" "Oh that's" FOR THE REST OF THE GAME MUAHAHAHA" Sophia spins the bottle and it spins for about a minute And it starts to slow down until it lands on Madi "Frig I choose truth" Sophia starts up "Ok Madi is it true you're afraid to pick dare" Madi shouts "NO" Madi says 'Why would I be afraid of A GAME" Madi Spins the Bottle And it lands on Jade ,Jade T or Da-" Jade cuts Madi off and says "DARE" Madi & Jade walk outside

**Jade:Me & Madi are gonna do something really funny I'm Gonna put Jerome/Sabrina's stapler IN JELLO**

**Madi:Jerome's gonna be so ticked we might want to avoid him until Lloyd punishes us**

We've decided but it's something we have to do at Midnight so

_**Time Skipu:**__**Midnight**_

"So Madi has to dress up as Denki I have have to be Midoriya Sophia and Zach have to date for a day and Etc" "so GO" Jerome sneaks into Lloyd's room and steals his batblade armor and spray painted it green And put it on Using the built in One-for-all and bounced around the house " . .FUN" he stops at a halt and says "I'm Gonna go put this back now

**Jade:now the Dare we've all been waiting for The JELLO PRANK**

**Jade's P.O.V**

I walk to the kitchen and grab the ingredients to the Jello, Green food Dye, and the stapler from Jerome's room "Alright, I'm ready to go Madi" Madi responds to me with A if we get caught you know what might happen right" Madi says ''right" I respond

**Lloyd:Mansion Rule #1 if you are found tampering with anybody's things you will be Kicked out along with you're MHA Character's V.I.P Pass**

I throw the stapler into the batch of jello and I wait one hour and put it in Jerome's room the next day jerome goes to use his stapler and He snaps so badly to bad I didn't get it on camer**a**

**The next day Breakfast**

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

I run into the dinning room with my jellified stapler "WHO THE HECK TOUCHED MY STAPLER WHEN I FINISH THIS JELLO WHOEVER DID OWES ME TEN BUCKS" I spilt the jello with everyone at the table and I recall the truth or dare game last night 3 of the 10 dares were done in secret and I think I know who it was Jade And or Madi so i'm going to interrogate them both but not have the culprit kicked out that was good Jell-O so yeah

**Sabrina:What in the world is he doing**

**Kevin****-****He's ****either ****include ****Me ****or** **Sabrina ****so ****yeah ****be ****prepared**

**Sabrina-He wouldn't dare**

**Kevin****-This ****is ****Jerome ****were ****talking ****about ****MY ****BROTHER**

**Sabrina-You're right**

I grab Pop & Sabrina and drag them to my room

**Kevin-****toldja ****so**

After that I grab my Glass of juice and walk to Lloyd's room and I told him I needed the camera footage when i have the tape's I see jade making the Jell-O I walk back to Lloyd's room and i give him the tapes "Done"


	2. Season:1 Episode:1 Pool Party

**Season One:Episode 1:POOL PARTY & KARAOKE**

"It's so hot in here Lloyd when will the guys be finished the pool" Sophia complained Yea sabrina responded riled up When will they be done" Lloyd tried to respond but hold his laughter at that moment the boys came in they were sweating and Jerome said We've Been done for hours we were stalling you guys from getting in we have a surprise The girls walk Outside and

**Sabrina:OMG they built extra things Jerome even spent money to by us tents and chairs **

**Jerome:With the money from Episode 1 so yeah I have about One thousand Dollars left but i'm saving that for the snack bar**

**Zach-Yes al that hard work is done**

**(Jerome in the Background-You're not done yet small fry**

**Zach-Let me go see what he wants**

"J what do you want" Zach said flustard that he had to do more work I'm going to use Jofa to get to the roof and jump into the pool if anything goes wrong you have to use your quirk to stop me from breaking any bones"

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

"Jerome drunk a couple of Mountain dew's did some swimming and left to get snacks" Zachary said to me being careful not to sit in Jerome's chair "Well I have to thank him i mean he got everyone a place to sit if their not swimming and a whole floating snack bar" I throw on some sweat pants and head out to catch up to him and I see green sparks flying "Real life deku Cool" I whisper creeping around the corner to see what's going on I see jerome fighting a floating guy but I don't say anything

**When Jerome left **

**Jerome's P.O.V**

"Bloodrush" I say while i'm jumping side to side of the building walls and I bumped in to a man not sure about that wearing a mask "I'll start with you first" the figure says in a deep tone "You'll start with me what do you mean by-AHH" I jump back and yell "FULL COWLING BLOODRUSH" the guy keeps throwing explosions at me and with a glimpse of my eye, I see Sabrina hiding behind a corner And the man does too. All of a sudden were racing to her and "CHAINS" and the chains wrap around the figure "I'm going to call You Metal brain"metal Brain is wrapped but the chains break when i get to sabrina it's coming at full speed with a fist out I tell sabrina to hold on to me and "FULL COUNTER" there's a dent in the mask he's wearing Sabrina's screaming and then darkness

**Faiths P.O.V**

When I heard Sabrina screaming and I Hopped of the pool and I saw Jerome collapse on the ground and a Guy fleeing the scene And zach chasing after him Black ice Blue flames also. When we got jerome up he told us we all had powers i was confused so I didn't think he was right until he really embarrassed me and I turned invisible

**Zachary's P.O.V**

When i heard that jerome was using his power i ran outside and he was about to hit the ground to block Metal brain from Sabrina so i chain him but in a matter of seconds he's going at them again and Jerome had his first power Overload and collapsed on the ground and every one was crying and screaming what happened before I knew it, I was halfway down the street

**Kevin's P****.****O****.****V**

I was approaching the mansion and Zachary came out side the next thing I knew i was engulfed in black and I was off to the figure fleeing the scene

As he's waking up jerome tries to use his power but his arm starts bleeding instead "OWWW" he screamed in pain he almost woke up Sabrina who had minor injuries due to the lash back of his power he walks out the room where Sophia, Zachary, Kevin, & Faith were all waiting like their mother was in that room when he walks out and every one "Thank God you're ok" Kevin was saying and everyone else was saying something "what happened" "why are you bleeding" he starts to feel something come over him he starts to shake

Sabrina runs out of the room like a jet plane "WHAT'S HAPPENING GUYS" she yells He stops shaking and starts Bawling "Jerome are you ok" every one starts to say and then his other siblings walk in "he's trying to get over breaking his promise" ayanna says zachary responds immediately "to who" "Me" sabrina says as her eyes start to water along with Jerome "He promised he would never hurt you right" Sophia says "but it was an accident does that count"

Later in the karaoke room

Jerome picks up the mic and starts full cowling "I'm going to be singing Dragon by -Rustage"

**Bringing the fury a**

**Dragon**

**Now that you're facing a**

**Dragon**

**I am the demon king**

**You're not defeating me**

**Call me the sin of the**

**Dragon**

**Feeling the fire the**

**Dragon**

**I will soar high like a**

**Dragon**

**One of the seven sins**

**I am prepared to win**

**Brandish the mark of the**

**Dragon**

**(Jerome Starts to turn up the mic)**

**I welcome you all to Britannia**

**May have been exiled from fake propaganda**

**At my command the story begins**

**Cus I'm the captain of the deadly sins**

**Ay**

**Hitting with agility, I'm faster**

**Ay**

**Now you know the reason I'm the master**

**Huh?**

**Like Merlin, With the magic, I'm a caster**

**Yeah**

**Protecting all the people from disaster**

**Down to the ground, I'm dealing with this encounter**

**Surrounded I'm loud, I'm using my full counter**

**(Jerome uses a wind blast moving everything backwards)**

**Hearing the sound, I'm proud to say that I'm back**

**Slicing you to pieces**

**You're nothing more than my "Hawks" scraps**

**Running the Boar Hat I'm chilling it's**

**Over, When we fight I'm killing it**

**Life is a story, Not missing it**

**I'll slay you if you harm Elizabeth**

**(Half of jerome's skin goes the purple of meliodas but they go away and his full cowling sparks turn dark green)**

**My power's overloading**

**As the demon takes control**

**I'm gaining strength**

**From the second I start assault mode**

**Darkness taking over Jerome teleports to Zachary**

**Showing magic that was once restrained**

**Out my way Then to sabrina**

**About to be consumed within the hellblaze**

**His sparks go back to normal **

**Bringing the fury a**

**Dragon**

**Now that you're facing a**

**Dragon**

**I am the demon king**

**You're not defeating me**

**Call me the sin of the**

**Dragon**

**Feeling the fire the**

**Dragon**

**I will soar high like a**

**Dragon**

**One of the seven sins**

**I am prepared to win**

**Brandish the mark of the**

**Dragon**

**Bringing the fury a**

**Dragon**

**Now that you're facing a**

**Dragon**

**I am the demon king**

**You're not defeating me**

**Call me the sin of the**

**Dragon**

**Feeling the fire the**

**Dragon**

**I will soar high like a**

**Dragon**

**One of the seven sins**

**I am prepared to win**

**Brandish the mark of the**

**Dragon**

**You're seeing double? Not going insane**

**Attacking with clones with my weapon Lostvayne**

**What can I say?**

**His sword appears and he points it to the crowd**

**There is a reason you're taking a beating**

**Now I have a blade**

**Ten commandments, I'm harming them**

**It's too easy**

**I'm disarming and farming them**

**They cant beat me**

**Feel deeply**

**Demons are heartless**

**Seal'em away in a coffin of darkness**

**Watching the empire descending and**

**Gang up to battle with Hendrickson**

**Gotta be stopped, Bodies will drop**

**'Less I do best defending 'em**

**Cooking's not the best but the beer's good**

**Find a better pub in the neighborhood**

**If you're in town, You better notice**

**Own this**

**Call me Meliodas**

**My power's overloading**

**As the demon takes control**

**I'm gaining strength**

**From the second I start assault mode**

**Darkness taking over**

**Showing magic that was once restrained**

**Out my way**

**About to be consumed within the hellblaze**

**Bringing the fury a**

**Dragon**

**Now that you're facing a**

**Dragon**

**I am the demon king**

**You're not defeating**

**Call me the sin of the**

**Dragon**

**Feeling the fire the**

**Dragon**

**I will soar high like a**

**Dragon**

**One of the seven sins**

**I am prepared to win**

**Brandish the mark of the**

Dragon

Sabrina and sophia walk up to the stage and announce their singing flawless

Y**ou wake up****, ****flawless**

**Post up****, ****flawless**

**Ridin' round in it, flawless**

**Flossin on that, flawless**

**This diamond, flawless**

**My diamond, flawless**

**We flawless, ladies tell 'em**

**I woke up like this**

**I woke up like this**

**We flawless, ladies tell 'em**

**This rock, flawless**

**My rock, flawless**

**I woke up like this**

**I woke up like this**

**Say I, look so good tonight**

**God d*mn, God d*mn**

**Say I, look so good tonight**

**God d*mn, God d*mn**

**Mama taught me good home training**

**My Daddy taught me how to love my haters**

**My sister told me I should speak my mind**

**My man made me feel so God d*mn fine**

**(Sabrina & Sophia walk up to Jerome & Zach and push their heads back causing Zach to blush & Jerome to just smirk)**

**You wake up, flawless**

**Post up, flawless**

**Ridin' round in it, flawless**

**Flossin on that, flawless**

**This diamond, flawless**

**My diamond, flawless**

**This rock, flawless**

**My Roc, flawless**

**I woke up like this**

**I woke up like this**

**We flawless, ladies tell 'em**

**I woke up like this**

**I woke up like this**

**We flawless, ladies tell 'em**

**Say I, look so good tonight**

**God d*mn, God d*mn**

**Say I, look so good tonight**

God d*mn, God d*mn, God d*mn

Zachary says "Dude how are you not Embarrassed they just walked up to us and Ohhhh" Sabrina quickly realizes her mistake and blushes

**Sabrina:CRAP WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS**

Sabrina walks over to Jerome and slaps him and she yells "Y'know I'm still angry with you" And he responds "O'kay"

Next is faith and Katy with F.R.I.E.N.D.S

**Ooh ooh, ooh ooh**

**Ooh ooh, ooh ooh**

**You say you love me, I say you crazy**

**We're nothing more than friends**

**You're not my lover, more like a brother**

**I known you since we were like ten, yeah**

**Don't mess it up, talking that shit**

**Only gonna push me away, that's it**

**When you say you love me, that make me crazy**

**Here we go again**

**Don't go look at me with that look in your eye**

**You really ain't going away without a fight**

**You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite**

**I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times**

**Haven't I made it obvious?**

**Haven't I made it clear?**

**Want me to spell it out for you?**

**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

**Haven't I made it obvious?**

**Haven't I made it clear?**

**Want me to spell it out for you?**

**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

**Have you got no shame? You looking insane**

**Turning up at my door**

**It's two in the morning, the rain is pouring**

**Haven't we been here before?**

**Don't mess it up, talking that sh*t**

**Only gonna push me away, that's it**

**Have you got no shame? You looking insane**

**Here we go again**

**So don't go look at me with that look in your eye**

**You really ain't going away without a fight**

**You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite**

**I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times**

**Haven't I made it obvious? (Haven't I made it?)**

**Haven't I made it clear? (Haven't I made it clear?)**

**Want me to spell it out for you?**

**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

**Haven't I made it obvious?**

**Haven't I made it clear? (Haven't I?)**

**Want me to spell it out for you? (To spell it out for you?)**

**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

**That's how you f- spell "friends"**

**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

**Get that sh*t inside your head**

**No, no, yeah, uh, ah**

**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

**We're just friends**

**So don't go look at me with that look in your eye**

**You really ain't going nowhere without a fight**

**You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite**

**I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times**

**Haven't I made it obvious? (Have I not made it obvious?)**

**Haven't I made it clear? (I made it very clear)**

**Want me to spell it out for you? (Yo)**

**F-R-I-EN-D-S (I said F-R-I-E-N-D-S)**

**Haven't I made it obvious? (I made it very obvious)**

**Haven't I made it clear? (I made it very clear)**

**Want me to spell it out for you?**

**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

**Ooh ooh, ooh ooh**

Ah ah ah

Vanessa & Jade Step up and grab the Microphone

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

**I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right**

**I don't want to be a priss, I'm just tryna be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the**

**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

**You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not**

**You had me at "hello", then you opened up your mouth**

**And that is when it started going south**

**Oh!**

**Get your hands off my hips****, ****'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "stop****"**

**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

**Oh!**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**What about "no" don't you get?**

**So go and tell your friends**

**I'm not really interested**

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

**I'm gonna count to three and**

**Open my eyes and**

**You'll be gone**

**One**

**Get your hands off my**

**Two**

**Or I'll punch you in the**

**Three**

**Stop your staring at my hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**I am not your missing link**

**Let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Woah!**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

Sophia nods at vanessa and Jade And picks up the mic

**Don't freak out, it's okay**

**'Cause true love can save the day**

**And I think we feel the same**

**But I don't know**

**When we met, it was sweet**

**He was oh so into me**

**Seems like things are meant to be**

**But I don't know**

**Does he love me? Or does he love me not?**

**Do I love him? And is it strong enough?**

**One kiss****, ****one kiss**

**It all comes down to this**

**One kiss****, ****one kiss**

**Ohh**

**One kiss,** **one kiss**

**This moment could be it**

**I, I, I wanna know**

**So here I go (go)**

**Keep it cool, keep it calm**

**Think he's loved me all along**

**But maybe I got it wrong**

**So I don't know (hey)**

**He's so good, got my back**

**But maybe I'm just too bad**

**Could we be a perfect match?**

**Now, I don't know**

**Does he love me? Or does he love me not?**

**Do I love him? And is it strong enough? Ooh-ooh-ooh**

**One kiss, one kiss**

**It all comes down to this**

**One kiss,** **one kiss**

**Ohh**

**One kiss, one kiss**

**This moment could be it**

**I, I, I wanna know**

**So here I go (go)**

**Yeah, here I go**

**I feel my heartbeat beating saying, "It's gonna work"**

**But if I'm dream-dream-dreaming, this is gonna hurt**

**Either I will or I won't**

**What if I do and he don't?**

**Is he my Romeo?**

**Oh, there's only one, one way to really know**

**Hey, one kiss, one kiss**

**It all comes down to this (one kiss)**

**One kiss, one kiss (one kiss)**

**Ohh**

**One kiss, one kiss**

**This moment could be it**

**I, I, I wanna know (I wanna know)**

**So here I go (go)**

**Here I go**

**Here I go (here I go, here I go)**

**Here I go**

Sophia steps down of the stage and Kisses Zach on his head Making Everyone Go wild

**Episode end**


	3. Season:1 Episode:3 Sports and Games

**Season 1 Episode 3 Guys Versus Girls Sports and Games**

**The Next Day Jerome's P.O.V**

"Sophia is acting REALLY WEIRD and she been staying away from Zach so Me and Sabrina Put together a event for us all Video games and sports so we can get them to talk again" I said to Lloyd "Yeah I see that Jerome They've Been really careful to stay away from each other since you're trying to fix what you did I'll accept" he responds "Really" I say he starts to get angry"YES NOW OUTTA MEH OFFICE KID"

**Zach's P.O.V**

Did they set me up sophia just walked up and kissed me randomly *Throws chair across the room and flamingo screams* Why" "Dude uh come downstairs no sophia to be found she went to the store with sabrina" Jerome says I walk down stairs

**Sophia's P.O.V**

While I'm on the bus with sabrina keeps rambling on about how her and jerome went almost everywhere together now why because of what happened last episode and ugh I can't believe i kissed Zach in the heat of the moment rudely interrupting the silence sabrina ask "Why Did you kiss Zach" and i respond "it was yesterday in the heat of the moment it's over now" we stop at the sports store "why are we here" she quickly responds "Jerome has set up a tournament" I start to groan "Another one No" she then grabs me by my arm and drags me in

**Time Change 1:00**

Jerome walks in to the room and Shouts "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I PRESENT TO YOU THE GAMING AND SPORTING SUPER BOWL 1" when he stops he gets an applause not a good one but an applause"sabrina takes the stage afterwards and every one starts to cheer When she speaks everyone is quiet "First we have the challenge of everyone is heer Super smash bros ultimate" and everyone cheers Jerome takes back over "Then a game of Super Mario Odyssey" and the crowd gets louder Jerome's voice gets weary " Then a game of football… Yay" he stops and if someone dropped a pin you would hear it like it was on a speaker

**Jerome:I wish that the mansion would be more active i had to give sabrina my weeks allowance just to get her to help me**

After they finish explaining Jerome grabs the controller and Sabrina Madi and Kevin all do the same Jeorme choses Joker Sabrina choses Inkling Madi choses Pikachu And Kevin choses Incineroar When the match was over Jerome came in first Sabrina in second Madi in third and kevin rage Quit

**Kevin:****Bro ****Jerome** **is ****a** **straight ****up** **bot**

**Jerome:I'm Not he's just not good at video games**

**Singing/Rap competition**

Jerome starts his announcer voice "Ladies AND Gentlemen here's Zachary with Rap God by Eminnem"

**Look, I was gonna go easy on you and not to hurt your feelings**

**But I'm only going to get this one chance**

**Something's wrong, I can feel it (Six minutes, Slim Shady, you're on)**

**Just a feeling I've got, like something's about to happen, but I don't know what**

**If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble, big trouble,**

**And if he is as bananas as you say, I'm not taking any chances**

**You were just what the doctor ordered**

**I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God**

**All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod**

**Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?**

**They said I rap like a robot, so call me Rapbot**

**But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes**

**I got a laptop in my back pocket**

**My pen'll go off when I half-cock it**

**Got a fat knot from that rap profit**

**Made a living and a killing off it**

**Ever since Bill Clinton was still in office**

**With Monica Lewinsky feeling on his n*t-sack**

**I'm an MC still as honest**

**But as rude and indecent as all hell syllables, killaholic (Kill 'em all with)**

**This slickety, gibbedy, hibbedy hip hop**

**You don't really wanna get into a pissing match with this rappidy brat**

**Packing a Mac in the back of the Ac, backpack rap crap, yep, yackidy-yac**

**And at the exact same time I attempt these lyrical acrobat stunts while I'm practicing**

**That I'll still be able to break a motherfuckin' table**

**Over the back of a couple of faggots and crack it in half**

**Only realized it was ironic I was signed to Aftermath after the fact**

**How could I not blow? All I do is drop F-bombs, feel my wrath of attack**

**Rappers are having a rough time period, here's a Maxipad**

**It's actually disastrously bad**

**For the wack while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece as**

**I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God**

**All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod**

**Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?**

**Let me show you maintaining this shit ain't that hard, that hard**

**Everybody want the key and the secret to rap immortality like I have got**

**Well, to be truthful the blueprint's simply rage and youthful exuberance**

**Everybody loves to root for a nuisance**

**Hit the earth like an asteroid, did nothing but shoot for the moon since**

**MC's get taken to school with this music**

**'Cause I use it as a vehicle to bus the rhyme**

**Now I lead a new school full of students**

**Me? I'm a product of Rakim, Lakim Shabazz, 2Pac N-**

**-W.A, Cube, hey, Doc, Ren, Yella, Eazy, thank you, they got Slim**

**Inspired enough to one day grow up, blow up and be in a position**

**To meet Run DMC and induct them into the motherf**kin' Rock n'**

**Roll Hall of Fame**

**Even though I walk in the church and burst in a ball of flames**

**Only Hall of Fame I be inducted in is the alcohol of fame**

**On the wall of shame**

**You fags think it's all a game 'til I walk a flock of flames**

**Off of planking, tell me what in the f**k are you thinking?**

**Little g*y looking boy**

**So g*y I can barely say it with a straight face looking boy**

**You witnessing a mass occur**

**Like you watching a church gathering take place looking boy**

**Oy vey, that boy's gay, that's all they say looking boy**

**You get a thumbs up, pat on the back**

**And a "way to go" from your label everyday looking boy**

**Hey, looking boy, what you say looking boy?**

**I got a "hell yeah" from Dre looking boy**

**I'mma work for everything I have**

**Never ask nobody for sh*t, get outta my face looking boy**

**Basically boy you're never gonna be capable**

**To keep up with the same pace looking boy**

**'Cause I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God**

**All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod**

**The way I'm racing around the track, call me Nascar, Nascar**

**Dale Earnhardt of the trailer park, the White Trash God**

**Kneel before General Zod this planet's Krypton, no Asgard, Asgard**

**So you be Thor and I'll be Odin, you rodent, I'm omnipotent**

**Let off then I'm reloading immediately with these bombs I'm totin'**

**And I should not be woken**

**I'm the walking dead, but I'm just a talking head, a zombie floating**

**But I got your mom deep throating**

**I'm out my Ramen noodle, we have nothing in common, poodle**

**I'm a doberman, pinch yourself in the arm and pay homage, pupil**

**It's me, my honesty's brutal**

**But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize what I do though**

**For good at least once in a while**

**So I wanna make sure somewhere in this chicken scratch I scribble and doodle**

**Enough rhymes to maybe to try and help get some people through tough times**

**But I gotta keep a few punchlines just in case 'cause even you unsigned**

**Rappers are hungry looking at me like it's lunchtime**

**I know there was a time where once I**

**Was king of the underground, but I still rap like I'm on my Pharoahe Monch grind**

**So I crunch rhymes, but sometimes when you combine**

**Appeal with the skin color of mine**

**You get too big and here they come trying to**

**Censor you like that one line I said on "I'm Back" from the Mathers LP**

**One when I tried to say "I'll take seven kids from Columbine**

**Put 'em all in a line, add an AK-47, a revolver and a nine"**

**See if I get away with it now that I ain't as big as I was, but I'm**

**Morphin' into an immortal coming through the portal**

**You're stuck in a time warp from 2004 though**

**And I don't know what the f*ck that you rhyme for**

**You're pointless as Rapunzel with f*cking cornrows**

**You write normal, f*ck being normal**

**And I just bought a new Raygun from the future**

**Just to come and shoot ya like when Fabolous made Ray J mad**

**'Cause Fab said he looked like a fag at Maywhether's pad**

**Singin' to a man while they played piano**

**Man, oh man, that was a 24/7 special on the cable channel**

**So Ray J went straight to the radio station the very next day**

**"Hey, Fab, I'mma k*ll you"**

**Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (JJ)**

**Uh, sama lamaa duma lamaa you assuming I'm a human**

**What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman**

**Innovative and I'm made of rubber**

**So that anything you say is ricocheting off of me and it'll glue to you**

**I'm devastating, more than ever demonstrating**

**How to give a motherf**kin' audience a feeling like it's levitating**

**Never fading, and I know that the haters are forever waiting**

**For the day that they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating**

**'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated**

**I make elevating music, you make elevator music**

**Oh, he's too mainstream**

**Well, that's what they do when they get jealous, they confuse it**

**It's not hip hop, it's pop, 'cause I found a hella way to fuse it**

**With rock, shock rap with Doc**

**Throw on Lose Yourself and make 'em lose it**

**I don't know how to make songs like that**

**I don't know what words to use**

**Let me know when it occurs to you**

**While I'm ripping any one of these verses diverse as you**

**It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you**

**How many verses I gotta murder to**

**Prove that if you were half as nice, your songs you can sacrifice virgins too uh!**

**School flunkie, pill junky**

**But look at the accolades the skills brung me**

**Full of myself, but still hungry**

**I bully myself 'cause I make me do what I put my mind to**

**And I'm a million leagues above you, ill when I speak in tongues**

**But it's still tongue in cheek, f**k you**

**I'm drunk so Satan take the f***ing wheel, I'm asleep in the front seat**

**Bumping Heavy D and the Boys, still chunky, but funky**

**But in my head there's something I can feel tugging and struggling**

**Angels fight with devils and, here's what they want from me**

**They asking me to eliminate some of the women hate**

**But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred I have**

**Then you may be a little patient and more sympathetic to the situation**

**And understand the discrimination**

**But f**k it, life's handing you lemons, make lemonade then**

**But if I can't batter the women how the f*ck am I supposed to bake them a cake then?**

**Don't mistake it for Satan**

**It's a fatal mistake if you think I need to be overseas**

**And take a vacation to trip a broad**

**And make her fall on her face and don't be a retard**

**Be a king? Think not, why be a king when you can be a God?**

"Sophia is next with Hoodie" Jerome says while sophia stares at Zach oddly when he gives her the mic

You'd probably think I was psychotic (if you knew)

What I still got in my closet (sad but true)

Slip it on over my shoulders

Something I'll never get over

It makes me feel a little bit closer to you

I can't keep your love

I can't keep your kiss

Gave you everything and all I got was this

I'm still rocking your hoodie

And chewing on the strings

It makes me think about you

So I wear it when I sleep

I kept the broken zipper

And cigarette burns

Still rocking your hoodie

Baby, even though it hurts

Still rocking your

I used to put my hand in your pockets (holding on)

The smell of your cologne is still on it (but you're still gone)

Slip it on over my shoulders

Someone I'll never get over

Makes me feel a little bit closer to you

I can't keep your love

I can't keep your kiss

Gave you everything and all I got was this

I'm still rocking your hoodie

And chewing on the strings

It makes me think about you

So I wear it when I sleep

I kept the broken zipper

And cigarette burns

Still rocking your hoodie

Baby, even though it hurts

Still rocking your hoodie

And chewing on the strings

It makes me think about you

So I wear it when I sleep

I kept the broken zipper

And cigarette burns

Still rocking your hoodie

Baby, even though it hurts

Still rocking your

Sophia takes off her hood revealing her magenta red colored hair

If you want it back

If you want it back

I'm here waiting

Come take it back

Come take it back

If you want it back

If you want it back

I'm here waiting

Come take it back

Come take it back

I'm still rocking your hoodie

And chewing on the strings

It makes me think about you

So I wear it when I sleep

I kept the broken zipper

And cigarette burns

Still rocking your hoodie

Baby, even though it hurts

I'm still rocking your hoodie

And chewing on the strings

It makes me think about you

So I wear it when I sleep

I kept the broken zipper

And cigarette burns

Still rocking your hoodie

Baby, even though it hurts

I'm still rocking your hoodie

And chewing on the strings

It makes me think about you

So I wear it when I sleep

I kept the broken zipper

And cigarette burns

Still rocking your hoodie

Baby, even though it hurts

I'm still rocking your hoodie

Jerome starts to get up and has a short conversation with sophia "Wait you dyed your hair for this it looks awesome" he says taking the mic from her "I'm next every one" he says as he throws the mike upward

Lil Dicky, ooh

Mustard on the beat, ho

I woke up Chris Breezy, oh my god I'm the man (oh sh*t)

I'm so fly and I can dance (whoa, whoa sh*t)

There's tattoos on my neck (oh, oh)

I just FaceTimed Kanye (blip, blip)

I told him I'm his biggest fan, yeah (yeah)

Got all these hoes in my DM (yeah, I do)

Holy sh*t, I got a kid (oh)

Ohh, I can sing so well

Wonder if I can say the n-word (wait for real?)

Wait, can I really say the n-word?

What up, my nigga? (woo) What up, my nigga?

Big ups, my nigga, we up, my nigga

You p*ssy a** nigga, man, f*ck y'all niggas

'Cause I'm that nigga, nigga, nigga, nigga

I'm that nigga

I woke up in Chris Brown's body (oh yeah)

Somehow this sh*t turned into Freaky Friday

But we got no choice but to turn this bitch sideways

(Oh yeah, oh yeah)

I can't believe that it's Freaky Friday

Yeah, it's Freaky Friday

I'm in Chris Brown's body

I drive his Ferrari and I'm light-skinned black

What the f*ck?

I woke up and I'm Lil Dicky (Lil Dicky?)

Ugh, what the f*ck?

This sh*t is real weak

How his d*ck stay perched up on his balls like that?

Walking down the street and ain't nobody know my name (whoa)

Ain't no paparazzi flashing pictures, this is great (whoa)

Ain't nobody judging 'cause I'm black or my controversial past

I'ma go and see a movie and relax (woo)

Ayy, I'm a Blood but I can finally wear blue (cool)

Why his momma calling all the time?

Leave me the f*ck alone, b*tch

Wait, if I'm in Dicky's body, Breezy is who?

Hope my daughter's in school

F*ck, if I was Chris Brown, where would I be?

What would I do?

I woke up in Chris Brown's body (oh yeah)

Somehow this sh*t turned into Freaky Friday

But we got no choice but to turn this bitch sideways

(Oh yeah, oh yeah)

I can't believe that it's Freaky Friday

Yeah, it's Freaky Friday

I'm in Chris Brown's body

I look at my soft d*ck with delight, it's my dream d*ck

If I was Lil Dicky in my body, where would I be?

I'm tryna to find myself like an introspective monk

I'm balling on the court, oh my God I can dunk

Snap a flick of my junk

My d*ck is trending on Twitter? F*ck

Now I'm at the club, I talked my way into getting in

I look up in the VIP, my goodness there I am

I signal to him to let me in but he won't let me in

I don't know who that is

Wait, who the f*ck he think he is?

Took a glass bottle, shatter it on the bouncer's head (woo)

Takes his cup and throws it to the ground

Walked up to that motherf*cker

Wait, think it through for a sec

If you hurting me then you only hurting yourself

But wait, I love myself

That was the key, now we're switching back

I woke up in Chris Brown's body (oh yeah)

Somehow this sh*t turned into Freaky Friday

But we got no choice but to turn this b*tch sideways

(I can't believe)

I can't believe that it's Freaky Friday

Sabrina grabs the mic and Make it shine starts to play

Here I am once again

Feeling lost but now and then

I breathe it in to let it go

And you don't know where you are now

What it would come to

If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how

You're lost in the moment

You disappear

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy, just remember me

When it turns out right

'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory just remember me

When I make it shine

Reaching high feeling low

I'm holding on and letting go

I like to shine I'll shine for you

And it's time to show the world how

It's a little bit closer as long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now

As long as you feel it inside you know

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy just remember me

When it turns out right

'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory just remember me

When I make it shine

Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done

That harder times will change your mind

And make you wanna run

But you want it and you need it

Like you need to breathe the air

If they doubt you, just believe it

That's enough to get you there

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy just remember me

When it turns out right

'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory just remember me

When I make it shine

She throws the mic to vanessa and says "beat that"

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting thought the wind

Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards

One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep

Six feet under scream

But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what your worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down

You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed

So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow

And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what your worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what your worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Vanessa gives the mic to jade and says "Big finish" she responds "Gotcha"

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

Wait for them to ask you who you know

Please don't make any sudden moves

You don't know the half of the abuse

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

Wait for them to ask you who you know

Please don't make any sudden moves

You don't know the half of the abuse

Welcome to the room of people

Who have rooms of people that they loved one day

Docked away

Just because we check the guns at the door

Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades

You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you

You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you

You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"

But after all I've said, please don't forget

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

Wait for them to ask you who you know

Please don't make any sudden moves

You don't know the half of the abuse

We don't deal with outsiders very well

They say newcomers have a certain smell

Yeah, trust issues, not to mention

They say they can smell your intentions

You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you

You'll have some weird people sitting next to you

You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"

But after all I've said, please don't forget

(Watch it, watch it)

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

Wait for them to ask you who you know

Please don't make any sudden moves

You don't know the half of the abuse

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

(Watch it)

Wait for them to ask you who you know

(Watch it)

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

(Watch it)

Wait for them to ask you who you know

(Watch it)

Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed

(It's blasphemy)

I tried to warn you just to stay away

And now they're outside ready to bust

It looks like you might be one of us

Zacary picks up a mic and so does Jerome and Trust fund Baby plays

I don't want a girl who gets a car for her sweet sixteen

Or spends a stack of dollar bills on a limousine

I want a girl who takes the bus and who wears baggy jeans

Rockin' Nike Airs, what the hell are Louboutins?

Don't want no fake tan, short skirt, daddy's money don't work

Shop until you drop on the town

I want a smart girl, stronger than her father

Someone who will laugh and tryna fit in the crowd (ah-ow, ow)

And all we used to dream about Is getting rich and getting out

Move to the nicer part of town

Where we'd have numbers on our house

It took a while to figure out

What type of girl that I'm about

Who brings the real man out of me, yah

I don't really want no trust fund baby

I like my women independent

And I say to people, "that's my lady"

And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse

I don't want no trust fund baby

Save your money, don't spend it

And I say to people, "that's my lady"

And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse

I don't want a girl who take selfies, want her make up free

Don't want no mean girl lady, a pink prom queen

I want a girl who climbs trees, always dirt on her jeans

Her daddy told her how to fix cars, maybe she could fix me

I need a throwback kid who loves Missy Elliot

Who for my birthday, makes a mixtape and puts it on cassette

Want a girl with common sense, who's dripping in competence

Don't wanna die to get rich but she loves Fifty Cent (ah-ow, ow)

And all we used to dream about

Is getting rich and getting out

Move to the nicer part of town

Where we'd have numbers on our house

It took a while to figure out

What type of girl that I'm about

Who brings the real man out of me, yah

I don't really want no trust fund baby

I like my women independent

And I say to people, "that's my lady"

And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse

I don't want no trust fund baby

Save your money, don't spend it

And I say to people, "that's my lady"

And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse

I don't want no

I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me)

I just want me a proper lady (no, I don't want me)

I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me)

I don't really want no trust fund baby

I like my women independent (hey!)

And I say to people, "that's my lady" (that's my lady, na-na-na-na-na)

And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse

I don't want no

I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me)

I just want me a proper lady (no, I don't want me)

I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me)

No, I don't want me

The crowd starts to cheer as Sophia and Sabrina take stage

Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun

But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run

Rule number two, just don't get attached to

Somebody you could lose

So le-let me tell you

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger

A player, singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger

A player, singing I lo-lo-love you

At least I think I do

'Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you

Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek

But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat

Rule number four, gotta be looking pure

Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger

A player, singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger

A player, singing I lo-lo-love you

At least I think I do

'Cause I lo-lo-love you

Girls, we do, whatever it will take

'Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two

So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing

In love again, ba-abe

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger

A player, singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger

A player, singing I lo-lo-love you

'Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you

At least I think I do

Faith takes the stage and her song begins

Don't be cautious, don't be kind

You committed, I'm your crime

Push my button anytime

You got your finger on the trigger, but your trigger finger's mine

Silver dollar, golden flame

Dirty water, poison rain

Perfect murder, take your aim

I don't belong to anyone, but everybody knows my name

By the way, you've been uninvited

'Cause all you say are all the same things I did

Copycat trying to cop my manner

Watch your back when you can't watch mine

Copycat trying to cop my glamour

Why so sad, bunny, you can't have mine?

Call me calloused, call me cold

You're italic, I'm in bold

Call me cocky, watch your tone

You better love me, 'cause you're just a clone

By the way, you've been uninvited

'Cause all you say are all the same things I did

Copycat trying to cop my manner

Watch your back when you can't watch mine

Copycat trying to cop my glamor

Why so sad, bunny, you can't have mine?

I would hate to see you go

Hate to be the one that told you so

You just crossed the line

You've run out of time

I'm so sorry, now you know

Sorry I'm the one that told you so

Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry, sorry

Sike

By the way, you've been uninvited

'Cause all you say are all the same things I did

Copycat trying to cop my manner

Watch your back when you can't watch mine

Copycat trying to cop my glamour

Why so sad, bunny, you can't have mine?

"Next we play the Super Mario oddessey Speedrun" Sabrina announces because shes bored of singing After the speedrun Sabrina came in first with a WHOPPING hour and 15 minutes the entire game 100% Jerome in second with an Hour and 16 minutes Zach 2 hours and the next round commences

"Alright time for football the game that only Jerome & Kevin want to play" in the end jerome's team won and is this gonna cause a problem

**Episode end**


	4. Season:1 Episode:4 Weekends be like

**Season:1 Episode:4 Weekends be like**

**Jerome's P.O.V**

I'm walking down the Corridor to breakfast I hear Sabrina blood curdling scream and i dash to her room and I slide on the carpet and she starts to laugh she did this last weekend too i don't snap or anything I laugh with them

**Sophia P.O.V**

I grab my plate there's a green flash and it's gone "FInders keepers" jerome yells when he gets to the table "But that was my plate" with a mouth full of eggs he says "Finders-mmm you can cook-Keepers"

**Zach's POV**

Sophia is storming down the hall and i decide i should make my move to ask what's for breakfast and the next thing i know i'm hanging upside down from the roof and yelling "SOPHIA WHY ME"

**Dayanni's P.O.V**

I'm walking down the hall and my phone is outside on the ground about to be ran over "oh no no no" Zach stops me before i get to the door "Zach get out of the way" I shout trying to get through "that's not your phone"

**At One O'clock Training**

"Alright to test out everyone's Quirks we'll be having a battle" Lloyd says with everyone in their hero suits he continues "The first match up will be Jerome and Zach" (Per request by sabrina and Sophia to see whos stronger(not in real life) Jerome and Zach step into the room with their weapons "GO" Jerome pulls out Excalibur as flames start to grow from the sword and spread to him Zachary snaps his fingers and chastiful splits into two and it zips towards jerome using his quirk a little to quickly by mistake and he starts to swing his katana hitting both weapons in the air zach comes at jerome and their first colloid and there's a cater where the once stood now both floating "STATUS PROMOTION" Zach yells and a cut appears on jerome's arm using his full 100% he punches zach to the wall shattering the glass behind them and jerome's arm sleeves as his demon side starts to show zacharys too remembering what happened last time jerome lost control Sabrina yells "Stop the before them destroy each other" jerome clenches his fist and starts to yell "SMASH" zachary snaps his fingers chastiful starts to make it's way over to Jerome when the dust clears Zach is in the wall and jerome was moved back a couple of feet with chaistiful impaled in his arm

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

I'm hitting the door over and over again trying to get in and i hear and see the two collide and the door comes flying of the hinges "CRAP" I scream and I run into the room and every one is behind me "GET THEM TO THE MEDICAL WARD GUYS"

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

I wake up and it seems as if i was just born and i couldn't walk and just like lastime Sabrina is in my hospital room i know she doesn't like me but i'm starting to get that vibe

***Jerome breaks 4th wall as the realm keeper*** (i'm gonna copy of Faith's things just a little bit)

**Faith-i asked lloyd if i could do something for valentines day and he said to go all out so this was my idea**

**Aqua Green-Jerome****3** **Dark Yellow 2-Sabrina****3****3** **Light Magenta 1-Sophia****3** **Red Berry-Zachary****3** **Red-Aliza ****Dark Magenta 1-Faith ****Dark Orange 2-Jade****3** **Purple-Vannessa****3** **Orange-Abdul3 ****Dark Yellow 1-Madi****3** **Light Cyan 1-Katy** **Dark Cyan 1-Dayanni**

**Lloyd's face is full of excitement as everyone walks downstairs**

He unsheathed one of his katanna's and points to the bored "THESE ARE YO VALENTINES" he starts quickly before anyone could object "only three of you share a valentine MAdi jerome and Sabrina" and you will spend the next week with them deal" "Deal" everyone sponds not know what there about to get into

**Episode end(I know this one was short but I have something big coming)**


	5. Season 1 Episode:5 Party shenanigans

**Season 1 Episode:5 Party shenanigans**

The camera turns on and the deadly three are in Vannessa's room plotting a party "so the tables will go here" vanessa stops and she hits the bored with a pointer "Here and here" she does the same motion again "V" sophia says "What drinks are gonna be at the party" vannessa give her a grin "The normal Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Coca-cola,every type of Fanta, Sprite, Lemonade" "MEZZO MIX" sophia yells and runs down stairs Jerome is sliding down the stairs on a cardboard box and he stops her "Everything can be COMBINED" she yells jerome puts his hand over her mouth "SHUSH-What do you mean lil sis" he says confused "Were throwing a party tonight and it's breakfast time to

**Lloyd:BREAKFAST IS READY**

Lloyd looks impressed with breakfast A Breakfast buffet cool everything lined up on the table all sorts of food pancakes waffles fried and scrambled eggs sausages toast bacon applesauce breakfast sandwiches galore everyone picked up a plate some food and sat down

Jerome grabbed the milk and orange juice and every one got a glass except for sophia who looked like if you were to poke her she'd start to talk a gazillion miles per minute lloyd interrupts the silence

"SO what's planned for the day". no one answers then Jerome opens his mouth to say something everyone glares at him "Jeez i was just gonna tell him we were busy eating and that he should to" he says coldly making everyone shudder Jerome looks at Sophia who still looked the same and he dragged her out the house to the store for party supplies he pulls out his phone and dialed vannessa's Number when they got there

"Jerome what do you want" she groans "What do you want for party supplies'' on vanessa's end of the line her face was practically going to explode with happiness they have their conversation and they pick up the party supplies and their back at the house and separating the part's in Jade's room "So why are you helping us" Jerome continues to stack plates and cups

"Simple This is MY mansion and if you're going to throw a party behind Lloyd's Back you want my help i know this mansion like the back of my hand there are parts not even Lloyd knows about" vanessa stares at him but she finally ask "Like what" the secret underground ballroom under the Bladecave They look at him in awe and shock "take us there now then"

**Jerome:I made my room my room because behind my closet is that elevator to the ballroom**

**On the elevator to the Ballroom**

"Wait you weren't lying huh" jade says "NOPE" jerome says when the elevator dings he walks out and shows off the dusty Tables, stage, and chairs "Now we start cleaning." He hands them cleaning supplies and turns on the radio and they clean

**An hour of cleaning later**

"Finally were done" sophia says and collapsed on the floor "Now I'm gonna go get the guys to help me with the tables" Jerome takes the elevator back up while Vanessa and Jade carried sophia to the other elevator Jerome gets to the top of the steps when "JEROME WHERE ARE U" Sabrina shouts when he gets to the top steps out the closet and shouts "Back in my room" sabrina walks in with a yellow and black dress and jerome's jaw drops

"What do you think Lloyd bought it for me" he starts to pay attention again "You look amazing" the other elevator dings and the deadly three walk out and hide to see what happens next Zachary walks in and ask "where's sophia at" is making Sophia blush madly but they were in closet so no one could see it a panel could be seen in the closet and it lead to everyone's room the deadly three climb thourgh the tunnel and gt to vanessa's room where zach was pounding on the door "Sophia Please let me in I have something to say" she opens the door and really quickly says "sophiapleasemydatetotheparty"And He gets an eager yes back

**At the Party 11:30pm**

"Time for the slow dance" the Dj yells and turns on a slow song "Couples take hands" All the valentines grab hands and start to dance except for Sabrina and Jerome "Care to dance Madam" Jerome says "Sure My good sir" Sabrina and they burst out into laughter and jerome ask nervously "You want something to drink" "Yea" she says "I'd like that"

**Jerome:*Breaths really heavy* Was about to get caught see the thing is that Zach wanted the courage to Ask sophia out and my plan worked **

**Zach:HE THREATENED ME THAT IF I DIDN'T ASK HE WOULDN'T ASK AND SOPHIA WOULD DESTROY ME IF HER PLAN DIDN'T WORK**

**Sophia: Ha I am victorious**

"So you had zach ask jerome to help him ask you out when you were already going to with him and now you're plan worked?" Sophia nods and says yep it worked all of sudden the lights shut of and sabrina sceams "What the" as fire can be seen it swoops toward the spot sabrina's in and Jerome Lunges "CRAP" He slides on the floor to where sabrina's once was sitting the lights turn back on and A shadowy figure is hang in the rafters "Jerome and Sabrina You've moved on from Fourth Grade year not for long"

Jerome starts his quirks up and jumps to the rafters Clenches his fist and yells "GIVE HER BACK" a side of the wall rushes out and hits Jerome knocking him into the crowd and the ground does the same process over and over again until he was up against the wall and sharp spikes from the ground are ready to Impale himNow I'll make an Offer the figure steps out of the shadows Brian "Her hand in marriage for Jerome's Life simple"

Zachary and Kevin charge At brain and he splits in two and hits them both the Punch rises and it starts to move It swirls around Brian but he hits it over to vanessa Who is tied up in the red mess Sabrina Kicks brian and he has metal brian drop her from the rafters "Fine if she won't give me her hand no one will have it"

"INFINITY PERCENT" Jerome moves so quickly that when the stone comes he goes straight through it and up like a canon vanessa tries another attack attack her sacred bow and sends brain into his worst nightmare as soon as he snaps out of it he sends more spikes at jerome "REVENGE COUNTER SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH" Brian is sent flying into the wall and there was crater where he stood

Jerome starts to fall to the ground when Kevin Xzaveir and Zachary lunge towards him and catch him when Lloyd burst into the room "THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE" he yells AS every one stares Jerome Stands up grabs his glass finishes it and throws it on the ground "RUN" Everyone runs to the Elevator and Jerome jumps upward and into an elevator "STOP" Lloyd yells "I'm not mad you're having a party i'm mad you didn't invite me" vanessa stops before she says "all that planning for nothing"

Lloyd's face gets serious "But nonetheless somebody snitched on our location so everyone here needs to watch their back don't go out by yourself sabrina don't go out at all" Jerome walks over to Lloyd and whispers If you keep in one spot she's not gonna stay for long" Lloyd looks at sabrina and says YOu can go out just not without jerome and Maddi got that "FINE now let's get this party started and Jerome to the medical ward" Jerome stares dead at her like he was fine "I'M OKAY I DON'T NEED TO GO TO THE MEDICAL WARD" Eveyone looks at hi like he's stupid "Jerome you're entire chest is bleeding right now" sophia says "no it's not" he looks down to see nothing the same as everyone else but you just got cut like Two million times" jerome gives them the flash back to what happened

**Jerome When i used the revenge counter these cuts bounced back so i'm good brian on the other hand we should check on him**

**Jerome's P.O.V**

When me and the gang walk over brian is bruised and battered And sabrina says "I have a feeling that wasn't just Infiniti percent was it" and i respond "yeah why do you think i wasn't just countering attacks I've been saving like, when last week chastiful impaled me i didn't counter but i stored the energy or, when i fought the metal brain I stored up that like bakugou and his nitroglycerin sweat he stores it and then do big blast" A weak voice behind me yells Get him and the next thing i know i got hit by a bunch of metal

**Sabrina P.O.V**

Jeorme watch out i yell when the metal brain starts moving towards him shots him with a dart and Brian picks up jerome's sword and says "My bargain is still going on you're hand for his life simple" he launched out the window and laughs maniacally We lost

**(Episode End will they get Jerome back)**


End file.
